


Uzushio's Storm and Sea

by Storm_Buji



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU af, I have AUed the shit out of this, Mostly written for fun, Other, Uzushio has a Soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Uzushio. A mystery of itself. Uzushio being a ninja village was a lie and now Konoha has to suffer the after effects of a main bloodline Uzumaki growing up where he shouldn't have. Uzushio is his home and he'll do everything in his power to go back to her. His blood runs a lot deeper than expected, and those who destroyed his home are going to pay. All the while Konoha thinks he belongs to them, and he'll work in the shadows of the on coming storm and knowing the sea will catch him.Now he's chosen of Storm and Sea. And they refuse to let him go.





	Uzushio's Storm and Sea

Uzushio. On the outside it was known as a fishing village, it’s what the people native to the island wanted, it kept them safe from the first two Shinobi wars. It was only when a few Konoha ninja’s that were injured on their shores that the world learned of the power of Uzushio.

Learned of the ninja’s Uzushio produced, learned of the prowess that its founding Clan had. It was terrifying to the outside world, a ninja village right underneath their noses. Yet it wasn’t just a ninja village, Uzushio was the village.

Its culture held everything, not just battles and warriors. Uzushio was an island full of secrets, mysteries, and magic unknown to the rest of the world. Unknown to most people except for her founding Clan's.

The Uzumaki Clan was a major one and was in a way hard to describe. They were beautiful people with hair color ranging from freshly spilled blood to a rosy gold. The whole spectrum of red and a few spots of gold here and there was what made them identifiable. Their eyes resembling the sky and sea around them, their colors from there ranging from cloudless sky blue to stormy sea blue.

The complete spectrum of blue was made for their eyes sometimes those rare few being born with violet eyes. Their skin was a golden tan from spending all of their days out in the sun, they were beautiful people and they matched their island perfectly.

In every sense of the way and not just in beauty.

When Uzushio wanted to keep her people safe she turned into a monster her splendid peaceful beauty turning into something indescribable. The Uzumaki were worse, they had the prowess in a ninja art that only a very limited few could master, and they had droves and droves of Seal Master’s.

Konoha, Uzushio’s ally had once joked that it was an art that ran through their blood. And in a way they were right it just wasn’t the whole truth, they kept it that way. Ally or not Konoha and his people were outsiders, they didn’t need to know everything.

Uzushio adapted after that, the other villages surrounding her considering her a ninja village and so she and her people conformed and made it look that way. It was supposed to be safer for them.

They were wrong.

Sixty years after Uzushio was discovered they were attacked by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. In an act that would start the third great Shinobi war. Uzushio had protected and fought of the invaders with a rage that should’ve cause the men to cower. Yet these men were ninja’s and they didn’t know the truth about Uzushio and as such they weren’t cowering.

Like sane men should have.

Uzushio forced most of her people into spots that would hide them no matter what, she hid Akuma Mijitsu first head of the Mijitsu Clan, known for their work of breeding ninkin animals. Next she hid Verso Sokuma head of the Sokuma Clan, known for their Taijutsu and training of the body.

Next was Lunara Unuha head of the Unuha Clan, known for their precise control of Elemental Chakra. Then was Venin Zulan head of the Zulan Clan, known for the Genjutsu they were also known to be more dangerous than the Uchiha’s.

Next was Mar Zarsul head of the Zarsul Clan, known for their increadible blacksmithing and Chakra metal working. She then hid Sula Tiid head of the Tiid Clan, known for the excellent mastery of kenjutsu or the art of the sword.

Next was Mihara Asulu head of the Asulu Clan, known for their frightening mastery of kinjutsu. Then went Ohara Masu head of the Masu Clan, known for their ninjutsu.

And last Uzushio hid young Kushina Uzumaki’s mother who was pregnant at the time, Kala Uzumaki temporary head of the Uzumaki Clan, known for being Sealing Master and Senjutsu experts.

Each one of the head’s that she hid knew everything that came with their Clan. And yet there was another thing unknown about these Clan head’s. They were of the main bloodline and as such they could pass on what they were to any and all children that they have.

The Mijitsu known as Shifter’s. The Sokuma known as Elves. The Unuha known as Light Fae. The Zulan known as Dark Fae. The Zarsul known as Dwarves. The Tiid known as Time Controllers or Timer’s. The Asulu known as Dark Elves. The Masu known as Phoenixes.

And the Uzumaki, they were a strange combination of Kitsune, Fae, and Dragoon. Having no allegiance to a Light or Dark side, they were immensely more powerful than all of the others. And more important.

Which is why Uzushio hid them, and after the battle she sealed off her entry ways until it was time again. Already seeing who was to open her gates.

No other person was to step foot on her soil until Naruto Uzumaki.

So for year’s she kept her dead of the people who called her home and never let nature touch a thing in hopes of saving a magnificent culture that had been brought to its knees by men. Stupid idiotic men. Men that had died for their stupidity.

Yet Uzushio didn’t last this long by being quick to forgive. No. No, she survived by waiting until the right time to strike back at people who brought her ire down on themselves. And her blonde would help her.

Help her take revenge for their people that didn’t survive, for the children that didn’t get the chance to live.

And Naruto didn’t even know it. Didn’t know of the blood running through his veins. Didn’t know of the family that waited for him. And he grew up in Konoha believing to be just another of the people that would live and die.

Uzushio couldn’t wait for him to come home to her and to his inheritance, and they would take the world by Storm and Sea.


End file.
